powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Intuition
The power to instantly understand the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called * Medical Skills * Medical Training * Medical Management * Surgery Intuition Capabilities The user has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling them to easily treat others' injuries and create medicines. One with this ability can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. They are also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. This ability is not always accompanied by the ability Healing, just the ability to discern sources of natural remedies in domestic products and the like. Applications * Anatomical Intuition * Genetics Intuition * Medicine Creation * Medical/Lab Weaponry Proficiency * Pressure Point Intuition * Psychological Intuition Associations * Intuitive Aptitude * Potion Creation * Healing * Health Manipulation * Medicine Manipulation * Restoration * Science Intuition * Supernatural Surgery Limitations * Some injuries may be too great for the user to heal unless the user also has Healing powers. Known Users Gallery File:Heaven_Canceller_Saves_Kikyo_Yoshikawa.png|Heaven Canceller (A Certain Magical Index) can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the patient is still alive. Fionaconseptart.jpg|Fiona Fox (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), is knowledgeable in medicals. File:Doctor_using_Soft_Chi_Kung.png|Doctor (Black Cat) is very skilled in medicals, using soft chi kung to accelerate cellular functions, healing wounds and reattaching limbs. File:Unohana_healing.jpg|Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is considered the best healer in Soul Society. File:AshisogiJizo_shikai.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) is very knowledgeable in medical science, having modified many people, including himself, in very innovative, yet disturbing, ways. File:Szayel_holding_an_Ishida_Doll..jpg|Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) uses his scientific expertise to modify many of his subordinates for extra strength, or transform them into walking medicament. File:Tenjiro_hot_spring.jpg|Tenjirō Kirinji (Bleach) is the most powerful known healer, having taught Unohana many of her medical skills, personally he specializes in balneotherapy, having invented powerful healing hot springs that not only cleanses bodies of impurities... File:Blood_pond_hell.jpg|...but also instantly replenished lost blood. Professor Pyg Prime Earth 004.jpg|Although psychotic and completely deranged, Professor Pyg (DC Comics) is an adept surgeon who can perform complicated surgeries. File:Alfred_Pennyworth.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (DC Comics) is able to perform first aid and more complex medical procedures, thus limiting, if not altogether eliminating, the need for hospital care for the Batman Family. Hush's Bruce Wayne face.jpg|Hush (DC Comics) is so talented in surgery that he collected certain faces from inmates in Arkham City and stitched them on his to look exactly like Bruce Wayne. File:Zoidberg_promo.png|Dr. John Zoidberg (Futurama) was, considered by Professor Farnsworth, to be a fine physician for aliens, despite his knowledge for human physiology was absolutely atrocious. Lady Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage.gif|Tsunade (Naruto) is heralded as the Greatest Medical Ninja in History, able to perform even the most complicated surgeries and even developed the ultimate regeneration technique. File:Orochimaru_true_form.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) has tremendous knowledge on the human body, having studied so long to achieve immortality and drawing out human strength. File:Shizune_(Naruto)_Tonton.jpg|Shizune (Naruto) is Tsunade's first disciple, and has tremendous medical knowledge, even applying them in combat. File:Kabuto_healing_Sakura.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) is a very powerful medical ninja, so full of surprising talent that even Tsunade believes him to surpass her prime. File:Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Delicate Illness Extraction Technique.gif|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) has inherited all of Tsunade's medical skills, being her second disciple, and is considered to be her equal in prime. Face_Obito_Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) possesses such skill in surgery that he was able to transplant one of Madara Uchiha's Rinnegan into himself. Chiyo (Naruto) sacrifice.gif|Chiyo (Naruto) was considered to be one of the best medical ninjas in Hidden Sand Village/Sunagakure, as she created many poisons, and can even transfer life force to bring the dead back to life and heal the injured. File:Shinnō (Naruto) Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) may have utter disregard for human life, but his immense knowledge in the human body allows him to perform flawless surgeries with only minor tools, and even enhance his own body. Haku-san.gif|Haku (Naruto) is knowledgeable herbalist and also a master of acupuncture... Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death.png|...using his Thousand Needles of Death to precisely strike all his enemies's pressure points to kill them. File:Rumble_Ball.png|Tony Tony Chopper's (One Piece) extraordinary medical skills extends to the point he created a drug to enhance his Devil Fruit. Trafalgar surgeon.PNG|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) is a genius surgeon, he can treat the most brutal injuries such as magma burnts, and with his Ope Ope no Mi, he can perform miraculous surgeries to treat incurable diseases. File:Caesar_clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) has medical knowledge, as he could use his chemical expertise to apply healing and turn children into giants, as well as create artificial Devil Fruit ingredients that affect the bloodline. Kureha Anime Infobox 2.png|Doctor Kureha (One Piece) is one of the finest doctors in the world. She could maintain her aging 141 year old body in top physical health and condition and trained Chopper into an outstanding medic. File:Rebecca_Chambers.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil) is a knowledgeable in medicals. File:Asclepius_H.png|Asclepius (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Vlcsnap-2011-06-13-15h11m00s154.jpg|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) has medical knowledge as knowing the by striking certain pressure points/joints. Doctor_Strange_Teaser_10.png|Stephen Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) was one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. Kanzaki Keine surgery 1.png|Kanzaki Keine (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a medical prodigy and the finest doctor in the world, having successfully saved thousands of patients without a single death. Dr Mario - Dr Mario Miracle Cure.png|Dr. Mario (Super Mario) is an excellent physician, having created special Megavitamins that can cure the common cold and the flu. Henry Morgan Forever.JPG|Henry Morgan (Forever) Faust Bone Yard Sorcerer.jpg|Coming from a family of master physicans, Johann Faust VIII (Shaman King) himself has extraordinary talent in medical science, able to cure his wife Eliza of an incurable disease, after becoming insane, he could utilised unorthodox healing methods such as surgically deboning his fractured leg and replace it with a new bone extracted from corpses to greatly accelerate the healing process. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Support Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries